Tweek x Craig 'Behind the scenes' or 'what really happened'
by Tweeky Tucker
Summary: Craig's Version of what really happened in the Tweek X Craig Episode


_ A/N: It's the very first time I ever upload something so uh... please be gentle with me?_

_This is the result of a writing challenge I had with Grymmeoir__ so it's thanks to her this fanfiction exist in the first place. _

_I know, it's not perfect and english isn't my first language... I am sure I made many grammar mistakes, sorry for that._

_But yeah... I hope you can enjoy reading this anyways._

_I am grateful for every single Person, who decided to read this shit so... thank yooou so much! *sob*_

* * *

Chapter 1: How my nice and boring world ended

Sometimes I hated Wendy Testaburger.  
Just because I liked my life nice and boring, didn't mean I was this desperate that I wanted to listen to a fucking presentation about our Asian-American Students. I mean come on, who cares about them anyway?  
At the same Moment when the word 'Yaoi' appeared on the screen (Yaoi? What the actual Fuck? Sounded like a sickness if you ask me. Like: 'What? Clyde can't come to school for a whole month, because he caught a yaoi? Aww, what a pity!' Sarcastic? Me? Oh, never ever.) I decided to block out everything around me and to take a nap instead.  
Well, take a nap, my ass.  
It didn't even take one second I get distracted from some 'Awwww's from the girls, Token next to me was kinda gasping for air and... I just froze. Then I got hot and cold as I looked at the drawing 'Tweek and Craig - Forbidden Love' in shock.  
How? How was this possible?! I thought I had thrown it away! ...Didn't I? With increasing Panic I tried to remember last week's events: Art class. Topic: portrait drawings. In Partner work of two people and since neither Tweek nor I were very desired partners (Me because of my manner and Tweek because of his whole jittering) somehow we ended up in a team together. Although I was not amused about this at the beginning at all, I had to admit, Tweek can be... well... kinda fun and entertaining in his own way after a while...

„_Fuck! Tweek, you're doing it AGAIN!"  
Each time I set my eyes on him for more than 5 seconds to put the details of his fa__c__e on paper, he immediately pinched his eyes together.  
"__B__ut... but... It's ma-making me nervous!"  
I raised an eyebrow: "Being drawn?" _ _He__ shook his head.  
"B__u__t?"  
He hesitated.  
"What? Spit it out, Dude."  
"It's... it's the way you l-look at me!", he suddenly began to complain, "to be st-tared at by you so in-intensive... That's ngh... super creepy!"  
E__h?__'The way I look at him'? He phrased that like I were a lovesick douchebag and __h__e m__y__ crush or something!  
"We__l__l__, yeah, I can't help it, you're just too cute to look away, you know?", I repl__i__e__d in monotone voice and right after that I had to dodge a pen Tweek was thro__w__i__ng in my direction.  
"Sh-shut up!", he screamed, with very red cheeks. I couldn't tell if this was ange__r__ or... embarrassment? I mean he looked kinda pissed but also like he had to ho__l__d back a smile. Good, he was distracted. Carefully, I put my own pen back at th__e__d__rawing paper, gazed at Tweek and - at the push of a button, he closed his e__y__es again. I sighed.  
"O__k__, it doesn't work this way. Then... maybe turn to the side? I will draw you in pr__o__f__ile, alright?"  
Tweek obeyed, but it seemed he didn't like to be stared at by me from the side eithe__r__, so I gave up. Well, then I'd just portray him with his eyes fucking close__d__, I didn't care anymore.  
"Uhm... could you... try to make a more relaxed face at least?", I asked, "Just think __o__f... uuhw, I dunno... Coffee or something? Your favorite flavour and like you s__i__p__ping it on a fucking flower meadow or some bullshit like that?"  
Tweek snorted with laughter: "You se-serious? A fl-flower meadow? That's ngh... kinda __g__ay, Dude."  
But __i__ndeed his facial expression began to change until he looked even a little bit d__r__e__amy. Or... like he was waiting to be... kissed. I forced myself not to start __g__iggling. 'Cause giggling was a thing I usually never did. But it was too hilar__i__o__us! Okay, I just HAD TO draw him like that! And this face looked better than __th__e one he made before anyway.  
So I remained calm and started sketching while Tweek kept fantasizing about drinki__n__g coffee or being kissed, I really didn't know.  
At th__e__ end of class, I even almost finished my artwork of him and I was surpri__s__ed by the outcome since it was a whole lot better than I thought. I only needed to add some more details which was a relief, because deadline was already next time. Guess I could finish it during break.  
That's why I was looking for a quiet place in the library later that day. Drawing the rest of the portray went extremely well and I was kinda disappointed when I was done, since I was in a flow right now and didn't want to stop yet. It was probably because Tweek looked so... kiss willing that somehow this super dumb idea came to my mind and...before I knew it, I doodled a pair of lips pressed against his. I roughly sketched __a __chin and lower jaw __as well__, but now his kiss partner still needed a face and hair and stuff. It would be hard to draw something without any reference. And who should I draw him with anyway? Somehow I... just couldn't imagine him doing this with anyone. And I swear to god it was just because of the lack of other possibilities that I went through the pictures on my phone and stopped by the one of me holding Stripe up to my face. It was taken from the side, so I could be seen in profile. It was like the perfect match to the portray of Tweek.  
I hesitated. Should I...? I mean... come on, really? But then I remembered Tweek's expression after I called him cute. Somehow I got curious how he would react to THIS.  
However, a few Minutes later when I set my eyes on the finished sketch of me and Tweek... kissing... I decided it would be best if nobody ever would get to see this. Especially NOT Tweek. 'Cause it looked way too gay and... no. Just no.  
So I ripped it in two pieces and throw it into the nearest trashcan of the library.  
And... seemingly Lisa Akimoto had found it by chance or whatever and had made a new version in Anime style out of it. _

And there were more of it.  
Many more.  
I stopped counting after a while but when I saw 'Lily, Frog, Tweek and Craig', my beloved nice and boring world totally fell apart.  
What was going on here?! Has it become a trend to draw me and Tweek as a guy couple? But WHY?!  
Oh, I would so confront the Asian Girls right after this shitty gay Art presentation!

* * *

After about a fifty more faggy pictures of me and Tweek and some final words from Wendy later, I was already on my way to the Asian Girls when a few of them hand out some of their super awesome and super gay Artwork by the exit in order to draw attention to the Art gallery that would take place soon. Art gallery? What the Fuck? I had a very bad feeling about this. Well, I would take care of this, too! So I grabbed one of this oh so beautiful pieces of art (it showed me and Tweek - wow, what a big surprise - Tweek on a swing and I right behind him pushing him and we were grinning like two stupid idiots in love. Yeah, as if!) and held this picture accusingly in the direction of the Asian Girls who were sitting on the stairs - being busy with drawing.  
"Uhh, excuse me, why are you doing this?"  
But as a response, only some Asian gibberish came back.  
"What? Well what did she say?", I asked confused.  
"I don't know, that was Korean. I'm Japanese."  
Oh well, that was totally helpful, thanks.  
But before I could say this out loud, HE, of all people, came running to us: Tweek Tweak himself. Great. I went to the Asian Girls with the intention to prove them that I did't have ANYTHING to do with Tweek, And certainly not in a romantic way - and now he was standing right next to me like if we would belong together. What the Fuck, Tweek, think before you do such a thing!  
"Wh-what is going on?", and then he started to make his typical uncontrollably little noises that for some weird reason reminded me of Stripe a little bit, "Me and him a-aren't together. Why is this ha-happening?!"  
During his last sentence, he even pulled his hair and not for the first time I was asking myself if that was the reason why it always looks so messy and spiky. Also it looked so painful, why did he do this to himself?  
"E-everyone thinks I'm gay! What if m-my parents find out! Agh!"  
Damn, he seemed to be more nervous than in Art class when I was 'staring at him'. Should I try to calm him down? But how? Patting his head maybe? I mean this worked with Stripe, too. But at the last second before my hand could reach out to him, I realized that this would only make us look even more gay. Nah, bad idea.  
And by the way... patting his head? Where did this came from in the first place? Fuck. This was the gay magic of the gay Fanarts, wasn't it? They were already in my subconscious or something!  
...Oh yeah, Fanarts! That was the reason why I was here, right? How could I get distracted by Tweek so easily?  
I was just about to start a new try to talk to the Asian Girls, but suddenly an announcement was made: "Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweak, please report to the principal's office."  
Oh no. No, no, no. Not PC Principal!  
Could it be even worse? I didn't think so.

* * *

"Alright guys, I know there have been a lot of rumors flyin' around. Just wanted to check in, see if you have any questions for me."  
Oh. I was positively surprised. Actually, it sounded really reasonable what PC Principal said. Maybe this conversation won't be as horrible as feared?  
So I asked: "Why are the Asian girls drawing pictures of us being gay?"  
"What's wrong with being gay? Nothin' wrong with that."  
Alright, forget everything I said. PC Principal was still a stupid douchebag.  
"But we aren't!" I tried to explain and as I spoke, my eyes caught Tweek, "I'm not!", I added, since I suddenly remembered his red cheeks after calling him cute back in art class.  
"I'm not either!", Tweek exclaimed immediately outraged and looked at me kinda... challenging?  
What the...? Hey hey, IF one of us were gay, it would be totally HIM, not me!  
...Okay, I did call him cute but... I was just joking around!  
"That is completely irrelevant!", PC Principal participated the conversation again, "What matters, and the reason I brought you in here, is that you understand affirmative consent."  
Affirmative consent? I was pretty sure it would be best that I didn't know what he meant by that.  
But of course Tweek had to ask the question: "What's that?"  
"IF there is a romantic relationship here,", PC Principal explained, " you have to make sure your partner is comfortable with any sexual exploration."  
Well, I was so shocked I even didn't know what to say. I think he was definitely nuts. I mean... hello? We were only 10 for fuck's sake! So why the hell should we ... uh... do sexual stuff with each other?  
"Now, in a gay relationship it gets a little trickier," , PC Principal continued undeterred, " but you still have to follow some guidelines, alright?"  
"But I'm not gay!" I exclaimed, almost desperately.  
"I don't care about that, bro!"  
Yeah, obviously!  
"Tweek, if, and I'm only saying if, at some point you wanted to touch Craig's penis, you can't just go grabbin' for it. Alright? You need to say something like: 'Craig, is it alright with you if I touch your penis?' Okay? Let's try it out."  
At this point, I was ready to die. The main thing here was the conversation would be finished that way. So please... kill me, anyone! I just wanted to get out of here! Dead or alive, I didn't care anymore!  
"NO!", Tweek cried angrily.  
Good boy, stay strong, buddy!  
"You want two weeks' detention instead?! This shit's important!"  
Tweek looked at me, with a pissed expression: "Craig, c-can I-" then he avoided my gaze suddenly, „t-touch your penis?"  
Wait, why couldn't he manage to look into my eyes as he said those words? Was he... shy? Even if this wasn't real?  
"Okay, good. Now Craig, you might say: 'You may touch my penis. I'm comfortable with that.' "  
I just death glared at him.  
I would never say this sentence. Not even hypothetical.  
"Or of course, you could say: 'No, you may not touch my penis at this time.' "  
"No you may not!", I snapped at Tweek who gave me an upset look like if he was actually offended that I didn't want him to touch my penis. So uh, still hypothetical, of course.  
"Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Now Craig, what would you say if you wanted to take a gander at Tweek's asshole?"  
And I just thought, after the penis talk, it couldn't get any worse. And now we were talking about Tweek's asshole. Great. And to be honest, I was terrified as hell what would come AFTER that.  
"Okay, okay, I get it!", I hurried to say, " I will ask Tweek politely for permission before I gonna fuck him in his ass, alright? Are we allowed to go now? My class is starting in a few minutes!"  
Without waiting for a reply, I jumped up from my chair and rushed to the office door.  
And now I was the one avoiding to look in Tweek's direction.

* * *

The rest of the day turned out to be just as annoying.  
Everywhere I passed, people were gossiping, the other boys acted kinda distant all of a sudden but the girls were the worst! They waved at me like if we were close friends or something and asked shit about my 'relationship' with Tweek like if I were always 'the seme' (eh… what?) or if we also switch from time to time and I didn't get them at all!  
And the highlight was Clyde. He came running to me, bursted out in tears and told me that he never want to be my best friend anymore, since I never told him my big, gay, secret and Token just took a pitying glance at me before he rushed after Clyde to comfort him. That wasn't fair! Why didn't the Asian Girls draw gay pictures of them? They acted a lot gayer than Tweek and I!  
I have rarely been so happy in my life when school was finally out and I was pretty sure it would get better at home. But... maybe I started getting paranoid but during dinner I had the strange feeling that my father's eyes rested on me longer than he hear the rumors about me and Tweek somewhere?  
No, that couldn't be, otherwise he would have asked me about it! ... Wouldn't he?  
Suddenly, I wasn't so sure about that anymore.

This night, I couldn't sleep at all.  
More and more questions popped up in my head.  
What if they found out that it was actually ME who drew the original draft of 'Tweek and Craig - Forbidden Love.' ? Would Tweek think I was in love with him for real? And even if he'll never find out ... what was he thinking about me now after this day and this super awkward talk we had with PC Principal? And why the hell was this so important for me in the first place? Well yeah, I had to admit... our collaboration in art class... it was kinda fun but still... It wasn't like we were close friends or something, right?  
Shouldn't I be more worried about the reaction of my other classmates? I noticed how the boys were standing in little groups chatting today, casting glances in my or Tweek's direction. You don't have to be Sherlock Holmes to know what this was all about. So did they ... I dunno ... plan something?  
However, that wasn't even my biggest fear to be honest.  
My biggest fear was: What if my father did find out?

* * *

No idea where my childish naivety came from, but the next morning I tried to convince myself that maybe the thing with me and Tweek was already forgotten and perhaps there was a new, more interesting rumor they all can buzzing about instead.  
Since I barely couldn't sleep anyway I also got up early, so it seemed I was one of the first to arrive at school today; leastways nobody crossed my path yet which I was happy about. But then, right in front of the school building, I ran into the person I least knew how to handle now: Tweek. Surprisingly, he didn't avoid my gaze as he realized I came closer and the look in his eyes was just as desperate as I was feeling in the inside. Without saying a word, he turned his head to the school facade and as I spin around either, I suddenly saw it too: A giant Graffiti of me and Tweek, how I pulled him closer to me with a beaming smile on my face, while he was sitting on my lap and... did he had his hands UNDER my shirt? Wow.  
With that, it was clear: the thing with me and Tweek was far from being forgotten.  
In silent agreement the way of me and Tweek separated here.  
Yes, it wasn't over yet.  
Much more it only just begun.


End file.
